This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of the Transgenic Core is to provide transgenic mice to members of the COBRE program. The availability of this Core will provide state of the art technologies to investigators skilled in pathology, molecular biology and lung disease. In addition to the generation, maintenance and screening of new transgenic mice, this Core aims to establish the techniques required for the generation of knock out mice at the University of Vermont.